


Strong Like Fire, Graceful Like Ice

by Katz92



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz92/pseuds/Katz92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Some sort of cool battle scene where the two sisters end up back to back. Both as mages if possible with preferably Bethany as a fire specialist and Lady Hawke as a Ice specialist (The whole fire and ice the thing).</p><p>Bethany and Hawke run into a little trouble while on a trip to gather herbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Like Fire, Graceful Like Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jotunhiemr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotunhiemr/gifts).



> Prompt: Some sort of cool battle scene where the two sisters end up back to back. Both as mages if possible with preferably Bethany as a fire specialist and Lady Hawke as a Ice specialist (The whole fire and ice the thing).
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this! One of my favorite dynamics is between Hawke and Bethany, and I wish that we could have mage!Hawke and Bethany at the same time. Because of that little restriction, this takes place before the Blight. I hope you enjoy, Jotunhiemr!

“Bethany, duck!” Hawke called out to her sister, calling a burst of ice magic to her fingertips to send at the charging bandit. Bethany obeyed, curling in on herself to avoid the frozen magic. Not waiting for her sister to be all the way down, she sent the wave of cold towards the charging man freezing him on the spot. "Finish him!" 

Bethany nodded, standing and shifting the grip on her staff. Planting her feet, she put all her weight behind it and swung, causing the man to shatter. "Excellent." She smiled, eyes still looking around for enemies. "Sister, to your left!" Hawke nodded as she turned to face the approaching bandits. Knowing that Hawke had the situation to the left handled, she turned the opposite way to survey the situation. Three more bandits rushed her, causing her to sigh and call fire to her fingertips. Knowing she had plenty of time to prepare, she worked her magic larger and large, forming the beginnings of a firestorm. "Ha!" Just as they became close enough to be considered a problem, she forced her magic up into the air. It was a high-level spell, one she didn't cast often. Two heartbeats later, the magic formed into a menacing cloud above the spot she had picked. The first flaming ball of magic flew from it, landing inches in front of the first bandit, causing him to pause. Bethany shifted her stance, grinning as she raised her staff in challenge. 

Across the field, Hawke laughed as she practically danced between her foes, freezing bits and pieces of them as she went. She caught the ankle of one with her staff, giving it a yank and tripping the rogue rushing her. She froze him to the ground before looking for her next target. Ice shards flew from her fingertips, slicing into the archer shooting arrows past her and at Bethany. "Don't you dare..." She called to the foe, her angry voice the last thing he would ever hear as ice pierced his heart, killing him in an instant. With a satisfied huff, she shot a glance back to Bethany to see that she was about to be flanked and rushed to her aid. "Beth!" 

The young woman couldn't turn at her sister's voice, too busy using the waning firestorm to roast the enemies in front of her. "Busy!" She called back, directing one of the flames, catching a bandit on fire.

Hawke kept running towards her, only stopping when she could turn and place her back to Bethany's. "I'm right here. We can do this."

"When this is over, you owe me. I told you we needed to bring Carver!"

"There wasn't supposed to be anyone out here! Just a routine stroll for some rare herbs!"

"Where are they all coming from?!"

"You're guess is as good as mine!"

Bethany sighed at her sister's antics. "I swear I'm the eldest some times..."

"I think that's enough talking." Hawke shifted, starting to gather magic around her, chilling the air.

"I agree." The air around Bethany became super-heated, the space between the two sisters starting to steam. 

The two sisters started to attack in sync, and it wasn't just their specialties that showed their differences. Hawke was all grace and ease on the field of battle. Her ice magic flitted between enemies, freezing them halfway through a motion or at just the wrong time before she would finish them. Her body moved with her magic fluidly, all but dancing as her spells flew.

Bethany's way strong, sturdy, unshakable. Where her sister's magic danced and teased, like her quick tongue, Bethany's went straight for her target. She gave no quarter, left no room for questioning. Fire burned, and it burned with intensity. Her motions reflected that, not a single one wasted as one fireball flew after the other. 

Even though the bandits knew they were outmatched, they hoped numbers would suffice. Their hopes were in vain as fire and ice weaved around them and towards their enemies. 

"On your left, Hawke!" Bethany caught a glimpse of a warrior with an axe rushing the pair. Laughing, Hawke froze the ground beneath his feet, causing the bruit to fall. They looked around and realized that he was the last one still standing, and appeared to be their leader. Hawke took two steps towards him, not worrying about the ice. 

"What is the meaning of this? We are clearly travelers, and have nothing of value with us." 

The man sat up a fraction and spat. "You wreaked of magic. You've got no templars, so you've gotta be apostates. We don't take kindly to your type around here."

Hawke glared, the ice in her personality winning out over her usual humor. "That's funny, you know." She snapped out. "My sister and I don't take kindly to being attacked out of nowhere." She struck her staff against the ground. "You have no one left. I will give you the option: I can end your life by freezing your heart, you may die by my sister's fire..." She pondered the sharp end of her staff. "Or I can see how much damage I can do with this. The choice is yours." The man remained quiet, glaring at them. "Well, I've always wondered..." She gripped her staff and was about to inflict damage when a light hand on her arm stopped her.

"Sister." Hawke paused at Bethany's voice. 

"We can't let him live."

"Then give him a quick death and be done with it."

"As you wish." She gave him once last look before shooting an ice bolt straight into his heart. Not looking back, she started to walk away. 

"Hawke, wait!" Bethany ran to catch back up to her. "You're hurt!" Her fingers caught Hawke's wrist, causing her to stop.

"I am?" She started to look around her body, looking for the wound. 

"Yes, now hold still!" She knelt and started to inspect her sister's thigh. "I don't have enough power to heal this right now, I'll need to stitch it up before we continue. Come sit over here." She dragged her sister over to a nearby log and forced her to sit before digging for their little healing kit. "Pants off. Now."

"Yes, mom." She teased, giving her sister a wink. 

"Oh don't do that to me, not when you're hurt. Particularly when you got hurt protecting me." She prepared a needle and thread while she waited. 

"I didn't--"

"Hawke. There was only one archer on your side of the field. The other two were on my side. Somehow, you managed to take an arrow for me. Now sit down, be quiet, and let me work." She damped a cloth from their bag with her canteen and started to clean the blood off Hawke's leg. After several minutes, she started to stitch the gash closed and wrap a quick bandage around it. "I'll change that in a few hours." She smiled at her sister as she shifted to sit next to her. "Thank you for protecting me, and thank you for letting me patch you up." She gave Hawke an affectionate bump with her shoulder. 

"No, thank you, Beth." She slung her arm around Bethany's shoulders and tugged her close. "Come on, I think I can walk on this, and we need to keep moving."

"Very well. But if it starts to pain you--"

"You'll be the first to know. Who is the eldest sibling here?" Hawke teased, standing up. 

"Many would frequently question that as well, I among them." 

Hawke's answering laugh resounded through the forest as they continued on their way.


End file.
